witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Cardinale
Lord Cardinale is a Darkness host in the medieval times, appearing in Medieval Spawn/Witchblade crossover. Biography Early Life After his 21st birthday, Cardinale awakened his Darkness powers and proceeded to create an empire that stretched from Flanders to the south of Spain by the 1175 A.D.. He also created a concubine for herself, which he called Elinor. Invading Faerie Some time later, Lord Cardinale is approached by a sorcerer named Matthew Royale. Cardinale points out that he never heard of him. Meanwhile, Royale has heard a lot about Lord Cardinale and his dark powers, that helped him to create an empire stretching from Flanders to the south of Spain. Cardinale interrupts Royale, telling him that he's fully aware of what he is and instead asks who his guest supposed to be. Royale answers, that he's the man who will make Cardinale truly mighty. Lord Cardinale doesn't believe him, thinking that he already can do everything he wants, even creating a queen for himself out of the Darkness, that he named Elinor. Royale points out, that although Cardinale is truly mighty, his powers only work in the dark and its only matter of time, until his subjects realize this and overthrow him. To stop this from happening, Royale suggests Lord Cardinale to invade the otherworld that lies besides their own called Faerie. The spells perfected by the Faerie folk and the knowledge they possess are unimaginable and someone like Cardinale could rule our world with this power. As the light in Faerie is not drawn from our sun, the Darklings would be immune to it. Elinor then questions Royale as to what he gains from all of this. Royale answers, that he's a student of sorcery and some of the Faerie magic would fascinate him on a purely academic level, and he would relish the fact is he could study them. Although Elinor doesn't believe his answers, Lord Cardinale decides to go through with Royale's suggestion and attacks Faerie. As Lord Cardinale watches the carnage, Royale warns him that because of the complicated relationship of Faerie's world to their own, the conflict he started could well spill over to Earth at any time. Moments later, the Darklings drop from a dimensional portal in front of the Medieval Spawn, who proceeds to quickly kill them. Meanwhile, Lord Cardinale asks as to who that stranger was. Royale explains, that it was a young Spawn, which makes Elinor to ask if he poses a threat to them. Royale reassures them that he doesn't pose any threat to their plans. Later, having witnessed the battle between Medieval Spawn, the new Witchblade wielder Katarina and the Darklings, Lord Cardinale questions Royale as to what is Katarina wearing on her hand. Royale tells him that its a Witchblade and he believed it to be a myth. Elinor then proceeds to ask Royale if the gauntlet poses a threat to them. Royale, visibly concerned, doesn't answer. Siege on Bel-Gadryel Lord Cardinale then joined his army of Darkness and attacked Bel-Gadryel, the centre and capitol of Faerie. He then order his concubine, Elinor join him and destroy the first siege-wall with her magic. With her help, Lord Cardinale finishes off the last of the Faerie warriors and commands his minions to spread out and find their magic artifacts. Soon after, Lord Cardinale and his forces approach the tower of Cor'Myreth and are surprised to see the Spawn and Katarina guarding it. Although Elinor warns Cardinale about the Witchblade, he quickly proceeds to attack them after Katarina insults him. The two warriors then face off against the thousands of Darklings and its leader. Seeing that they're slowly losing, one of the Darklings tries to convince Lord Cardinale to retreat while they still can. Lord Cardinale refuses to retreat even after Elinor reveals, that the Witchblade woman wields could be the equal of his Darkness power and with the Spawn at her side, they might have met their match. With barely thirty warriors left, Lord Cardinale finally decides to retreat. Seeing this, Royale amplifies the Witchblade's power, letting it to take control of Katarina in order to prevent Cardinale from escaping. With Witchblade in control, Katarina turns on the Spawn and attacks him. Katarina quickly overwhelms the Spawn, but before she can finish him, he reveals that they were once lovers. This revelation snaps Katarina out and she manages to regain control over the Witchblade. They then face Lord Cardinale and Elinor. As the Spawn fights Cardinale, Katarina faces off with Elinor. Both Cardinale and Elinor are outmatched by the Spawn and Katarina. As the last resort, Lord Cardinale calls on the every last ounce of Darkness power to him, which in turn causes Elinor to slowly crumble away. Lord Cardinale calls upon vines and begins to strangle both the Spawn and Katarina. Katarina then calls upon the Witchblade and breaks herself and the Spawn out of the vines. She then impales Cardinale through the chest and the Spawn proceeds to cut off his head. Royale finds and takes still alive Cardinale's head with himself. Aftermath For the next eight hundred years, the Darkness power still inside of him, kept Cardinale alive through all these years and Royale was able to draw a little of his power to extend his own life so he could witness the apocalypse. By 1996 with only six months left to the supposed apocalypse, Royale sat in a park with Cardinale's head, kept in a cardboard box, sitting besides him. He's resting is interrupted by Cardinale yelling profanities at him from inside the box. The fact that the head still holds a grudge against him after eight hundred years of pain and misery, amuses Royale. After finishing telling the same old story of his downfall, Cardinale asks Royale to tell him as to what happened to the Spawn and the Witchblade. Having returned from Faerie, the Spawn tells Katarina, that seven years ago, when he was still human, he travelled in Mediterranean when the ship stopped at Sardinia for provisions. The Spawn met Katarina in a tavern and immediately fell in love with her. They then spent a night together. He continues by telling, that because of their love, Katarina was able to take back control from the Witchblade. Katarina objects this claim, saying that although remembering him certainly distracted her, she mastered the Witchblade by herself and it nothing to do with him. She also adds, that it was only a one-off thing and nothing more. Katarina also asks why didn't he tell her about this earlier to which the Spawn answers that it was because he's not the same the man he was back then. Although, Katarina asks to explain further, the heartbroken Spawn refuses to and rides away alone. In the present, hearing that the Spawn was heartbroken, amuses Lord Cardinale. Royale then finishes the story. After the Spawn leaves, Katarina decides to let the Stalker buy her a pint after they count the Faerie gold. Unfortunately as they open the bag, they find the gold have turned to lead in their world. Having went through all this trouble and gained nothing from it, Katarina clenches her Witchblade preparing to punish Stalker for this. Personality Lord Cardinale was a brutal and tyrannical ruler, who always hungered for more power. After Royale tells him of Faerie world and the prospect of power he could gain if he invaded this world, Cardinale didn't thought for a second for the repercussions this could bring to him or what the sorcerer's real agenda was and immediately proceeded to invade it, ignoring even Elinor's warnings. Cardinale is also sadistic and has been seen enjoying the carnage his army of Darkness caused to the peaceful denizens of the Faerie world. Additionally he gets quickly insulted by someone else power being equal or stronger than his. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: As the host of the Darkness, Lord Cardinale possess various supernatural powers; ** Darkness Armor: Just like most of hosts, Cardinale could create a protective suit of armor out of the Darkness, which protected him from harm and minimally enhanced his strength. ** Creation: Being the host of the Darkness, Cardinale could create anything out of the darkness, ranging from citadels to living beings. *** Darkling Conjuration: Cardinale could conjure thousands of Darklings at once and used them as his army to conquer other lands. He was also able to create a concubine for himself who possessed powerful magical abilities. *** Building Creation: Cardinale claimed that he could create citadels out of the Darkness. *** Vine Generation: During his fight with Medieval Spawn and Katarina, Cardinale generated vines from his stomach, which incapacitated and nearly killed the two warriors. ** Immortality: The Darkness kept Cardinale alive, even after being decapitated for eight hundred years. Although by the end of the 20th century, his head showed visible degradation, probably caused by Royale drawing the Darkness power from Cardinale to extend his own life. Abilities * Swordsmanship: Lord Cardinale showed some expertise with a sword, although his skill proved no match to the Medieval Spawn. Gallery Mspawn8.jpg|Lord Cardinale in his throne room, meeting with Royale. Mspawn17.jpg|Lord Cardinale leading the attack on Bel-Gadryel. Mspawn36.jpg|Lord Cardinale incapacitating Medieval Spawn and Katarina. Mspawn41.jpg|Lord Cardinale being stabbed by Katarina. Mspawn42.jpg|Lord Cardinale getting decapitated by the Spawn. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males